


Another Fine Mess

by MalkMcJorma



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Elves, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkMcJorma/pseuds/MalkMcJorma
Summary: Captured by a tribe of Dark Gnomes whose mating rituals require two Slayers to act as vessels for their seed, the Chosen Two face a life-altering event. Can they put their differences aside and support each other through the ordeal? Can they finally be honest about their feelings for each other?
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grudging thanks to GRRM for... well, you'll either get it or you won't.

“Well, this is another fine mess you’ve gotten me into!” Buffy said through clenched teeth as she tested the shackles that held her wrists and ankles fastened to the cold stone floor.

“What? What did I do?” Faith asked in annoyance from beside Buffy. She was restrained with identical shackles next to her sister Slayer.

“It was your turn to listen to Giles. I was busy painting my nails.” She tested the shackles again. “This is so humiliating that you can look under ‘humiliation’ in any encyclopaedia and find this pictured there.” Then it occurred to her. “No, wait...”

“Damn, I’m gonna be the first one to order that volume,” Faith chuckled. “Didn’t know they made them X-rated.”

“How can you possibly joke about this?” Buffy asked incredulously. “We are about to be...”

She was interrupted by a static noise from her headset which was lying nearby, still miraculously operational. She felt a wave of relief; it was truly a miracle it was able to pick up a signal this deep underground. ‘ _Thank you, Willow!_ ’ she sent a short prayer to the Wicca.

“ _Buffy, come in!_ ” Giles’ urgent voice echoed from the headphones.

“Giles!” Buffy shouted. “You have to...”

“ _Buffy, be quiet and listen. This is urgent. You and Faith need to get out of there immediately! I made a terrible mistake in the translation. These Dark Gnomes don’t need to kill two Slayers to complete the ritual._ ”

“Well, that’s a relief...”

“ _It appears they need to, erm... mate with them._ ”

Buffy’s scream of horror never made it to Giles’ ear as just as she was opening her mouth, the headset was crushed under a small boot.

* * *

Araushnee observed the two naked humans on all fours in front of him and kicked the remains of the irritating voice box out of view. Both were fastened by their wrists to the shrine floor so that their forearms rested flat on the ground. Their ankles were equally fastened so that their behinds pointed up in the air with their legs spread slightly apart. Perfect position for the ritual. He looked at the two of them appraisingly. Both of them were Slayers, chosen by the Powers, so they represented the best of humanity. They were the strongest and most fit to help bring about the kin’s next generation.

The blonde one started screaming at him, so he took one of the sacred ball-gags from his ceremonial pouch and fastened it around her head. He looked at the dark one with the other gag held in his hand.

“I’ll be good,” Faith said quickly. Araushnee nodded and put the gag back into the pouch.

He started circling the Slayers slowly, observing them from all angles. When he got behind them to check their vulvas, he frowned.

“Vhaeraun!” he shouted in irritation.

Soon the sound of soft, running feet were heard from one of the tunnels leading to the shrine. Araushnee tapped his foot impatiently.

“Yes, Sire?” the newly-arrived Gnome gasped, out-of-breath.

“Why haven’t you groomed them yet?”

“My apologies,” Vhaeraun said, bowing deeply. “The Holy Razor of Lolth is still being sharpened.”

“Well, get on with it, then,” Araushnee snapped and pointed. “I want to see those two nice and smooth without delay.”

“Yes, Sire,” Vhaeraun bowed again and withdrew quickly.

When he was again alone with the two humans, Araushnee continued his inspection. The blonde Slayer was still mewling something incomprehensible through the gag in her mouth. She was also trying to clench her admittedly nicely-shaped lower cheeks and thighs in order to hide her sacred passage from view. Well, let her if it helped her retain an illusion of control. He gave one of her bottom cheeks an appreciative slap which elicited a muffled shriek from her.

With a satisfied smile he went next to the dark Slayer. She had stayed mostly quiet throughout their ordeal and now seemed almost relaxed, at least when compared to her blonde counterpart. There was also something else... Yes, his sensitive nose could pick up the faint scent coming from her. He looked closer and nodded. There were already hints of the Hallowed Dew evident in the corners of the Slayer’s vulva. She would be blessed beyond measure for her dedication to ensure his kin’s future. He wanted to slide his finger through the moisture but it wasn’t the time yet. So, he gently caressed the still somewhat stubbly skin next to it and moved to face the Slayers once again. This time he bowed to them deeply.

“Greetings, Chosen Ones. I’m Araushnee, Low King of the _Ilythïr_. It’s been almost 800 of your human years since there last were two Slayers at the same time. Unfortunately, back then the one whom the Line had passed died before we were able to ensure her safe passage to our realm. As a consequence, we lost our only chance to truly renew our blood for another 800 years – until now. It’s now been 2150 years since the last time the mating cycle was successfully completed and our kin saw a real increase in their numbers. You have truly been chosen by the Powers for this task and I’m sure you can understand the magnificent duty which you are being prepared for. The fact that you both found your way here on your own only attests to this. If you behave as befits a chosen sacrifice, you will be rewarded beyond your imagining.”

He turned his dark, slanted eyes to Buffy who was scowling at him with impotent fury. “Your mate has already accepted her part in the ritual. On your word to act dignified, I will remove the gag from your mouth. If you break your word, next time it won’t be just your mouth which will be stoppered. So, what’ll it be?”

* * *

“What did he mean by ‘accepted’?” Buffy asked Faith once her mouth was once again free of obstacles and they were alone. “We are about to be gang-raped and you have just ‘accepted’ it?”

“Well, what would you have had me do, B? Panic? Lots of good that did to you. Besides, these Gnomes, especially that Araushnee fellow... None of them did exactly get beaten by the ugly stick from what I could see. They are a bit short, sure, but it’s not always the size that matters.”

Lately there had been a series of weird attacks on the Junior Slayers around almost all of their US field offices and their Cleveland HQ. The Slayers had reported having being assaulted by small groups of approximately 4’ tall, black-skinned, elf-like creatures. The Slayers had fought them but the creatures had just held back in defence almost like evaluating their performance. Then, at some point, a poisoned dart or something similar had paralyzed them and, while they lay on the ground helpless, their adversaries had checked them briefly and then just turned around and left – as if disappointed.

Giles, Andrew and Dawn had immersed themselves into research and come up with an ancient prophecy. The text – unfortunately mistranslated – foretold the sacrifice of two Slayers in the hands of “The Lords of the Deep”. More research ensued and finally the trio was able to pinpoint where the entrance to their underground realm was located. Buffy and Faith had assigned the operation to themselves and the next day flew from Cleveland-Hopkins to Redding Municipal Airport. From there they rented a car and drove to the foot of Mount Shasta.

Long story short; they were able to locate the entrance to the underground caverns, found the tribe of Dark Gnomes living there, got paralyzed, were fastened to the floor of the tribe’s shrine and were now waiting there – naked and helpless – on all fours, with their legs spread and their asses pointing shamelessly in the air.

“How... how many do you think there are?” Buffy asked in a shaky voice.

Faith did a mental recollection of the scene before they were hit by the paralyzing darts. “I counted about fifty.”

“Fifty!” Buffy almost shrieked again but then remembered Araushnee’s threat and managed to keep her voice at a reasonable level. “Are you saying we are going to be fucked by these... little bastards twenty-five times, each? And I don’t even drive stick anymore.” The last she muttered almost inaudibly.

“It’s like riding a bicycle, B. Once you’ve learned it...,” Faith chuckled and turned her head around to look at Buffy. The sight of her sister Slayer on all fours with her perky boobs swaying gently from side-to-side and her ass so deliciously open and wide (this she had to imagine from her position by Buffy’s side) did nothing to cool down her already raging libido. “I’m sure Sushi will be _very_ understanding.”

“Her name’s _Satsu_ , Faith! How many times do I have to tell you not to call her that?” Then she blanched and her eyes welled-up with tears. “Oh, my God. She will never want to look at me again. I’ll be... damaged goods.”

“No, you won’t,” Faith said in an uncommonly gentle tone.

“I will, I will,” Buffy sobbed.

“You will always look nothing but beautiful and desirable to me,” Faith said quietly. She had flirted with Buffy for ages, hiding her unrequited crush behind flippant comments, but now there was no hint of flippancy in her tone to hide behind.

“Faith, what...?” Buffy asked in astonishment.

“We are in this together, B. We will see each other through this together. And if anyone dares to question your honor afterwards, I will smash their face through the back of their fucking head. And… you will always have me.”

Before Buffy could answer to this heart-felt declaration, they heard the echo of soft steps approaching them in the distance. When the owner of the steps came within the area lit by the torches, they could see he was the same Gnome who had earlier came running to Araushnee’s command. Vhaeraun they recalled the King calling him. The next thing they saw was the gleaming straight razor in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, my God!” Buffy squealed and, to her absolute mortification, lost the control of her bladder. She had been at the business end of almost every bladed weapon imaginable but straight razors still managed to terrify her. The stream of yellow liquid leaving her made an impressive sight as it arced through the stale air with a loud hiss.

“Holy cow,” Faith murmured in awe. “Didn’t know you were into water sports, B.”

“Faith...,” Buffy pleaded with her cheeks flaming deep red.

Immediately recognizing the true fear in Buffy’s voice, Faith tried to soothe her. “B, please, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to... Hey, look at me... please, Buffy. They are not going to kill us, remember. The boss-guy said he wanted us nice and smooth.” The last three words came out in a low, husky voice as Faith’s imagination brought her a vision of herself with a razor between Buffy’s shapely legs.

“I’m afraid, Faith,” Buffy admitted in a shaky voice. From the way the blonde’s boobs were swaying, it was apparent her whole body was trembling.

“There’s nothing to it, B,” Faith assured her. “Hey, you, sweet-cheeks!” she addressed the Gnome. “Do me first.”

Faith’s boldness shook Buffy out of her budding panic. She raised her head and took her first good look of the Gnome standing about six feet in front of them. Like his kindred, he was roughly 4’2” tall. His skin was ebony black which was starkly contrasted by the wild mane of snow-white hair on his head, tied to a top-knot. His ears were slightly pointed and there were four slender fingers in each of his hands. His eyes were almost fully black as well with a narrow ring of white visible between the iris and the eyelids. He was wearing tight, low-rise black breeches which looked to made of velvet, and a triangular red loincloth on top of it which covered his crotch and butt. He also had a dark-red vest on, open in the front, leaving his nicely-toned and hairless chest and his abdominal muscles fully visible. If circumstances were different, Buffy would have called him handsome... striking even... maybe going as far as gorgeous wouldn’t be too far off the mark.

“You’re volunteering?” Vhaeraun asked Faith and twirled the razor around so that it reflected the torchlight directly to the Slayer’s eyes.

Showing that she really meant it, Faith lowered her upper body as much as possible and tried to spread herself even more open. Buffy watched in silence as Vhaeraun circled around the dark Slayer and sat on his haunches with his face a few inches away from Faith’s pussy. ‘ _I wish I was him_ ,’ Buffy thought suddenly and then shuddered. Where had that come from? ‘ _I’m with Satsu_ ,’ she thought further but, to her surprise, there was not the amount of conviction in her inner voice as she would have liked.

“Would you like an appetizer?” Faith asked over her shoulder with a smirk and wiggled her butt a little.

Vhaeraun met her gaze evenly. “I will be enjoying you soon enough,” he said and brought the razor to her butthole.

“Hey, wrong hole, Midnight! No hairs there,” Faith snapped in annoyance but held herself still. A wrong move now could lead to a serious injury.

The Gnome didn’t answer as he confidently shaved Faith’s nether regions completely bald. As he slid his fingers along her mound and outer lips after the procedure, Faith had to grudgingly admit that the little devil had done a better job than any waxing she’d had before.

“You’re in heat already,” Vhaeraun said approvingly. “I can smell it on you. I like it.” The last was said so quietly that without her Slayer hearing the Slayers would have missed it. “Now you,” she said to Buffy.

Buffy tried to relax as she felt the Gnome get behind her. Faith had occasionally called her jokingly “vanilla” which had annoyed her to no end. But that was mainly because, deep inside, she knew Faith to be right. Her sex life had been decidedly vanilla since the beginning. Angel had taken her virginity missionary style and Riley had not even suggested trying anything else. The few times with Spike had been mistakes, which she realized in hindsight she had known even then, and had nothing to do with sex. They had been desperate power plays, mutual rapes and taking advantage of each other’s weaknesses. And now, for these past eight months, she had found herself playing firmly for the home team. Satsu had pursued her relentlessly and made her intentions fully known until Buffy had finally given in and bedded the younger Slayer. It had been sweet, and Satsu clearly loved her, but so far they hadn’t done anything more daring than 69’ing each other. She had never been into anything remotely kinky, at least consciously, and now she was in the middle of someone’s (‘ _Faith’s?_ ’) BDSM fantasy.

She drew a gasping breath as she felt the cold metal slide along her asshole. The blade was beyond sharp and seemed to encounter no resistance as it was swept methodically along her crack.

“I knew it!” she heard Faith’s triumphant voice announce just as the blade glided across her mound for the first time.

She turned to look at the other Slayer in confusion and then realized Faith’s eyes were glued to the floor just underneath her crotch.

“So, the carpet doesn’t match the drapes.”

Buffy flushed again deep red and looked down, under her belly. There was a growing pile of coarse brown hair accumulating on the floor.

“Well, if you hadn’t been so... insufferable in the past, you might have gotten to find out sooner,” she snapped without thinking. Then she gasped as her brain caught up with her mouth.

“B...,” Faith said quietly.

Buffy held her eyes low. “If we get out of this alive, Faith, I... I will... we will...”

“We will...,” Faith answered meaning all of it.

With a final careful scrape, Vhaeraun was done with the other Slayer as well. He spent a few seconds admiring his handiwork and slid his hand along the puffy mound of the blonde and both sides of her slit, careful not to touch it before the appointed time. It would be his and the Low King’s privilege to mount both humans. As was the tradition, the others of their kin had first been given a choice which human they would like to mate with. Surprisingly the preference had been split equally 24-24 between their two sacrifices, so no-one would be left feeling like they had to settle for a second choice. The offspring that would be born from this union would one day belong among the best of their kind. Their own females could hardly wait to be impregnated with their male kin’s essence, first having been briefly cultivated in the sacred utera of the two Slayers.

* * *

“Faith... I’m really, really sorry about... about everything,” Buffy said quietly, still keeping her eyes fixed on the hard ground. She tried to hide the sniffle but her over-stimulated emotions made it impossible. “I was never the friend you needed. I pushed you away, afraid of my own feelings. I sent you to jail, but now I realize I was actually locking away my own heart. I told you I’d kill you if you ever apologized to me, I called you a slut... and worse, I punched you when you came back to help us, I was angry with you when you connected with the Potentials so easily and naturally. I can never be sorry enough, Faith, but...”

“No buts, B,” Faith interrupted Buffy. “You are right, about everything, and were back then. I am a slut from hell and belonged in jail until I finally managed to grow up...”

“You’re not a slut, Faith,” Buffy said firmly with a shake of her head.

“Come on, B. If you were right about one thing, that was it,” Faith said, sounding half-bitter and half-resigned. “Look at me. Here I am, firmly tied down, and I’m already leaking. The thought alone of being taken like this by 25 or so of these guys is almost enough to make me pop. Maybe I’m a nympho, pure and simple, or maybe it’s the H&H’s; I have always wanted and craved sex in any imaginable form. If I can’t get a guy or a chick to scratch that itch, I’ll use my 8” Mr Purple. If I’m out of batteries, I use my fingers or whatever to get me off. Take a good look, B. Am I someone you can see yourself attached to?” ( _‘Please, oh please!’_ )

“Yes, you are,” Buffy said and looked Faith directly into her eyes – those soulful, expressive brown pools. “You’re fiercely loyal to those you care about, your spirit is unbreakable and... and I understand the H&H’s. I don’t want to own you, Faith, or to keep you caged. I realize you have needs that... that I may not able to satisfy fully, but I will trust you always to come back to me. And I think you are very, very beautiful and sexy.”

“Buffy,” Faith said in a serious tone which was evident by her use of her sister Slayer’s full name. She didn’t want to leave any doubts in Buffy’s mind about where she stood. Maybe she was also still subconsciously trying to push her away, make Buffy feel disgust at her – in order to protect her... self. “Pretty soon these Gnomes will get in here and fuck us one by one. I’m fairly sure they don’t mean to hurt us, not really, so I’m going to enjoy every fucking minute of it while it lasts. I’m probably going to scream myself hoarse and most likely beg them to do it again once they are finished.”

“Faith, you’ll do whatever you need to do,” Buffy said, totally surprising Faith with her gentle and understanding tone. “I’m not going to think any less of you, seeing as I’m firmly in the same boat. I don’t know if I can endure it, but in case I don’t, I want you to know I...”

She was interrupted by a loud blast from a horn, and two processions came into their view from the tunnels leading to the shrine.

“I know, B,” Faith said quietly, now almost at ease with herself. There were still secrets, buried deep inside, but the brief moment had already passed. “And, B? Don’t withdraw. Don’t fucking retreat to that place where this isn’t happening to you. I don’t know if they’ll gag us or not, but I will be here for you, with you, all the way through. And I want you when this is all over. _You_ – not an empty shell. Can you do that for me, B? Please, for me?”

“For you, Faith,” Buffy nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Araushnee and Vhaeraun led the two ceremonial processions to the shrine so that they eventually formed a circle around the two bound Slayers. Except for the small loincloths which proudly showed their personal emblems, they were totally naked. Directly in front of the Slayers, Araushnee raised his arms.

“We gather here to ensure the continuation of our kin. These two chosen sacrifices will accept our seed and make it stronger inside their sacred utera. After countless years, our females will be able to bring forth a new generation of _Ilythïr_. The few births without Slayers as vessels we have seen since our last true mating cycle have produced weak offspring, hardly able to pull their weight. These two are the strongest and best the ground-dwellers have been able to produce, so they will ensure that only the absolute fittest of our seed will be used to fertilize the wombs of our females. We bow to you, Slayers. May you help us live long and prosper.”

As one Gnome, everyone in the circle bowed to Buffy and Faith.

* * *

“I guess this is it,” Faith commented dryly as the ceremonial part of the ritual seemed to be over. The Gnomes were now talking freely and laughing in small groups all around them, some stretching and flexing their muscles. She had yet to see a peep of what they had hidden under the loincloths they wore but she could assume them to be well-proportioned for their physical size. “Are you wet yet, B?”

“How can you ask something like that at a time like this?” Buffy asked in irritation. Then it occurred to her. “Ok, fine, fair enough. That _is_ actually a relevant question at a time like this.” She tried to flex her vaginal muscles. “Ummm... not in so many words. Do you think they’d use KY if I asked? Would they even know what it is? Oh, my God! I can’t take them dry. Ummm… Satsu licking me... Satsu sitting on my face...”

“I wish I could lick your pussy now, B,” Faith said quietly. “I can almost see it, shaven and smooth, fresh beads glistening on those beautiful lips. I would part them reverently with my fingers, like unfolding the petals of a dewy flower, and just, ever so lightly, run my tongue along it, savoring each drop of your sweet nectar.”

Buffy’s heart started hammering in her chest at Faith’s beautifully poetic words. They worked too. She was definitely wet now. “Thank you, Faith,” she whispered.

“Any time you need to get wet, B, just call me,” Faith whispered back and then fell silent as Vhaeraun approached them. He crouched down in front of them and looked at both of them with a genuinely happy look on his black face.

“Off the record, I want to thank you for your co-operation, Slayers. You have acted your part so far without reproach and the slight inconvenience earlier can be easily overlooked. I’m one of those born as a result of the previous successful mating cycle 2150 years ago and I’m truly excited to be a participant in this. I hope you fully understand the honor you have been bestowed with by being selected as the vessels to bring forth the epitome of our kin’s essence.” He turned to look at Faith. “On a more personal note, Slayer, I find your dark complexion unexpectedly arousing and I’m eagerly looking forward to our mating.” Then he addressed Buffy. “The King has taken a liking to you, blonde one, and he made an express wish to be your first. That’s an exceptional honor. Now, I will explain the procedure to you,” he continued and stood up.

“The King will start the cycle by first checking your readiness, light one. He will then mount you and I will do the same with you, dark one. The rest of our kin were given a choice between you, and I’m sure it will delight you to know than exactly half of them preferred each of you. When all of them have shot their essence into you once, I will close the cycle with you, light one, and the King will do the same with you, dark one. Then we will collect our combined essence from inside you and ask our Goddess to bless it. In case there’s any hesitation on the Goddess’ part, we will start another cycle.”

Faith opened her mouth, “Can I... can I ask...?”

“Yes, certainly. And once the mating starts, you’re free to scream, yell, laugh, pray, sing, or anything that will make it more enjoyable to you.”

“Yeah, fine. And could you ask your... kin to call us Faith and Buffy?”

“Of course,” Vhaeraun said happily. “We are forbidden to ask you your names but now that you have given them freely to us, we will use them.” He raised his voice to address the other Gnomes. “Sire, my kin. Our sacrifices are named Buffy and Faith.” He pointed at each of them as he introduced them.

There were several appreciative “Mmm... Buffy,” and “Yesss... Faith,” murmurs from all over. Then the animated discussions started again and this time both Slayers could hear their names mentioned excitedly every now and then.

“Anything else, Faith?” Vhaeraun asked.

“Yes, actually. Please ask those of your kin who chose Buffy to call out her name when they are about to come inside her.”

“That is only proper,” Vhaeraun nodded. “Although the King may be too proud for such an unrestrained show of release.”

Buffy was left with her mouth hanging open, unable to form a coherent thought.

* * *

“Still wet, B?” Faith asked as the Gnomes were lazily moving behind them. As far as she could see, there wasn’t any pushing or line-jumping going on.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Buffy muttered under her breath. She didn’t want to admit it but having her name screamed at the point of orgasm again and again excited her. She herself was usually quiet during sex. Satsu had occasionally asked her to talk naughty to her while the Japanese Slayer was licking her pussy. But even fully aroused, Buffy hadn’t been able to bring herself to elicit more than a few grunts during an exceptionally strong orgasm.

Then her breath hitched. She felt unexpectedly soft and gentle hands on her butt which then lightly caressed both of her cheeks and slid down to her pussy. She couldn’t help but grit her teeth as a probing finger briefly explored her hole. “She’s ready,” she heard the King announce jubilantly. A few seconds afterwards she heard Vhaeraun announce the same about Faith. Then, despite having fully known how this would eventually play out, she let out a disbelieving gasp as her lower lips were slowly spread apart and the Gnome King’s surprisingly well-proportioned cock slid easily inside her wet pussy.

Faith kept her eyes on Buffy as the Gnome King checked and announced the blonde Slayer’s readiness to be taken, hardly noticing Vhaeraun doing the same to her. Her sister Slayer looked about to faint at first but then (right when she was first penetrated, Faith assumed) her mouth opened slightly and her eyes closed to form an absolutely lusty expression on her face. She had only a second to view what was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, before Vhaeraun slowly pushed himself into her soaking depths. And then, finally, Faith was in her element.

“Oh, yeah! Give it to me,” she moaned with her eyes closed and her head thrown back. “Harder, you ebony bastard! Show that King of yours how a real Gnome does it!”

Vhaeraun was pleasantly surprised by the dark Slayer’s enthusiasm as he drove into her repeatedly. Keeping her hands on the two well-formed globes that formed her nicely-shaped ass, he gave his King and the other Slayer a brief look from the corner of his eye. The King was obviously enjoying himself to the fullest despite this being just a necessary task for them. Even the previously timid blonde Slayer – Buffy – seemed to be getting into it. She probably still didn’t fully realize what a great honour it was to be their King’s first choice.

Feeling himself close to the sweet but all too brief moment of oblivion, Vhaeraun pulled himself completely out of the dark Slayer – Faith – before burying himself full-length back into her. He spurted his seed deep into the Slayer’s sacred passage while reciting a short fertility prayer to Lolth. Stepping aside he bowed courteously to the Slayer’s blessed hole which had accepted his essence and then to the next of the kin in line behind him.

Regardless of how many times she had ridden her numerous one-night stands bare-back, none of it had ever felt anything like this. Faith had actually felt Vhaeraun’s jism hit the back wall of her womb which then reacted by actually expanding a little like a water balloon. Then she felt the sticky fluid starting to slowly trickle down her inner wall to that part of her womb which was currently closest to the ground. It felt both cold and warm at the same time which shouldn’t have been possible as a womb didn’t have the sensory cells for heat and cold. Nevertheless, she felt it... and it felt absolutely fantastic. She groaned in annoyance as Vhaeraun pulled out of her after what felt only like a brief taste.

Buffy tried to keep her face stoic as the Gnome King drove into her gently but firmly. She would keep her promise to Faith to stay in the here and now but that didn’t mean she would enj... (‘ _Oh, wow! That actually does feel nice...!_ ’)

Her resolve slipping, she had to grudgingly admit that the King really knew what he was doing. Even though she believed that this whole mating was just... business without emotions to their captors, she found Araushnee to be extremely sensitive to her body’s reactions. She felt a sudden irrational fear of coming too easily and too soon, and embarrassing herself in front of everyone present, especially Faith. But the King slid in and out of her in such a subtle way that even though she was fully aroused, she realized she was still a long way from coming.

What she didn’t know was that the slick Gnome precum that was oozing from the King’s cock acted as a mild local anaesthetic. Its primary purpose was to protect her inner walls so that even tens of back-to-back penetrations wouldn’t rub her raw. A side effect of it was a mild local anaesthesia that kept her fully sensitive to each movement inside her but consequently lengthened the gradual build-up to orgasm.

There was a faint film of sweat on Faith’s brow as the second Gnome entered her and she made his welcome entry known with a small moan. She heard soft bare-footed steps circle around her to her front, and raising her eyes from the floor she saw Vhaeraun stand before her with his respectfully-sized cock still semi-hard.

“You...,” Faith breathed as she tried to split her concentration between the hammering of her pussy behind her and her initial partner in front of her. “You... came inside... that was, wow... still can feel it... what...?”

“My essence is reacting with the membrane of your uterus. It will give you a mild euphoria as a kind of reward. A long time ago the Slayers... weren’t as receptive to our mating so we prayed for our Goddess to make it more... tolerable for them. She heard our prayers and so our essence carries with it a stimulant the effects of which you’re currently feeling. Pleasant, no?”

“Absolutely... fucking... mind-blowing,” Faith moaned as she could feel the second Gnome spurt his seed inside her like a water cannon. Then she smiled happily, as yet another hard cock penetrated her. “Sorry, but you... guys come pretty... quickly. I thought you’d be... the one to... get me off.”

“That is true,” Vhaeraun said without a hint of embarrassment. “We achieve release quickly but we also recharge equally quickly. He glanced at his King who had just spurted his essence inside Buffy. “The King took his time to show he is the King. In case you were wondering why he and I were the first, it comes down to respect. It will be a lucky kinsman on whose turn the Slayer comes for the first time. The King and I were the first so that all of them would have a real chance for the prize.”

“Why... am... I... not... coming... already...?” Faith gasped.

Vhaeraun smiled. “During the mating we exude a gel-like substance that protects your insides from friction-induced injuries. A regrettable side effect for humans is a mild local anaesthesia that will... make you last longer.”

Faith couldn’t help but give him a dimpled grin. “I want you in me again, fuck the rules. In fact, if you’re as good as I think you are, take a step forward and I’ll show you another hole that’s more than ready to take you in.”

“I am the first you asked, I’m honoured,” Vhaeraun bowed. “It is your privilege to ask for this. I will however withhold my essence, as it is not permitted to waste it during the ritual. Will you be taking others like this as well?”

“Only you,” Faith whispered and Vhaeraun took the required step forward.

Buffy watched in astonishment as Faith invited Vhaeraun to fuck her mouth. One part of her mind that was concentrating on the exquisite feelings in her pussy told her that the second Gnome to fuck her was getting close. And, true to Faith’s earlier request, he moaned “Buffyyy...,” as he shot a long stream of sticky come in her slightly enlarged womb to mix there with their King’s.

She looked at the King in apprehension. “Ummm, do you want as well...?”

“Only if you really want it, Buffy,” the King told her.

“No, not really, if it’s ok,” Buffy admitted. “Sorry.”

The brief moment when the Gnome withdrew from her actually made her feel empty. She was only semi-surprised when a satisfied sigh escaped her lips as the next Gnome in line slipped inside her with ease.


	4. Chapter 4

“You know what I just realized, B?” Faith asked her blonde counterpart. Vhaeraun had fucked her mouth for maybe three minutes, enough for one more of the kin to have taken her, before he pulled out with, “Enough, for now.” Faith had protested weakly; the precum-like substance dripping from the Gnome on her tongue had tasted fantastic and made her whole mouth feel slightly numb. She also had a feeling that the Gnome was only just getting really excited and maybe ready to shoot his load down her throat. She grudgingly admired him for his self-control.

“What’s that, Faith?” Buffy gasped with her eyes closed and her head hanging low.

“With these guys lasting about three minutes each, they will be fucking us for 1h 15min straight.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, fuck the consequences. Even if they kill me afterwards, all this would have been worth it.” She looked over her shoulder at the Gnome who was currently sliding in and out of her. “Hey! How does my tight pussy feel? Does it feel good to fuck me?”

“Yes, Slayer,” came the eager reply. “I mean, yes, Faith.” Faith looked expectantly at Buffy with a raised eyebrow.

Forcing herself to look back, Buffy licked her lips. “Erm... how does it feel to, ummm... make love to me?” She heard Faith incredulous snort but the Gnome looked at her with a smile. “Is that what you humans call this? It feels very nice. With our females it’s totally different. They are not this soft or warm.”

The thought of female Gnomes brought another sudden thought to Buffy’s mind. She turned her head in the other direction where the King was watching her intently. “Hey, um, King?”

“Yes, Buffy?” the King asked and stepped closer.

“Umm... does all this make... now that you have... um, filled me... does that make me like your... concubine or something?”

Buffy’s worried question was so perfectly Buffy-like that Faith burst out in helpless laughter that threatened to choke her. As a consequence, her pussy rippled and vibrated in such a way that the Gnome who was currently mounting her let out a moan after only two minutes and ejaculated another significant stream of hot/cold fluid inside her.

To perfectly complement it, she heard another triumphant “Buffyyy...!” from behind the blonde Slayer.

* * *

“Faith?” Buffy asked Faith with what sounded like coming through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, B?” Faith asked back without opening her eyes.

“Are you... are you close to coming yet?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty close,” Faith admitted off-hand. “How about yourself?”

“I’m... gonna come any... second now... This whole... build-up... It’s gonna be big.”

Faith opened her eyes wide and whipped her head around to look at Buffy who had the most ecstatic look on her face that Faith had ever seen on any woman. She could only assume she was looking pretty much the same herself.

“Fucking hold it, B!” Faith groaned. “Bite your fucking lip, think of Andrew in neon Speedos if you have to, but hold it. I want to come with you, looking at you. Fuck, I’m close. I want to see you come, Buffy...”

“I can’t hooold iiittt... Fuck, ooohhh fuck... FAITH!!!” Buffy screamed as her eyes rolled over in her head and she saw stars. She felt her pussy and legs start spasming uncontrollably. Within a small part of her brain that retained a semblance of coherence, she expected to drown the Gnome, who was still inside her, with her release. She was surprised to feel the massive flood gush back inside her to mix in her womb with the essence of the Gnomes who had already taken her.

Hearing Buffy scream her name in the throes of a toe-curling orgasm made Faith explode like an H-bomb. She had never been a quiet one when she came, but this time an actual ululating yodel escaped her lips as her constricting pussy milked the Gnome inside her for all it was worth. She too expected to burst out like a geyser but her own juices were also sucked back inside her.

There was a loud round of cheers all around them and, opening her eyes for a hair’s width, Faith could see the Gnomes currently fucking her and Buffy being cheerfully congratulated by their kin.

“Hey, what about us?” Buffy asked weakly. “Typical males,” she muttered as no-one seemed to be paying any attention to them.

* * *

“Was it like this the last time around?” Vhaeraun asked the King as they were lounging by the side wall of the shrine. “You were there after all.”

Araushnee recalled briefly that time over two millennia ago and shook his head. “These two Slayers are extraordinary. Last time it was just the brief consecration and then done. With... Buffy I might actually come to enjoy this... fucking as they call it.”

“I know what you mean, Sire. I feel the same and I’m constantly worrying if my feelings are sacrilegious. I actually feel a desire to be inside Faith again, repeatedly, but are these feelings wrong? They are so different from our females – warm, soft, wet, willing. Our legends about humans have been totally wrong about them.”

* * *

Faith was feeling mellow, like she was having a pleasant high. Buffy was looking back at her with a slightly vacant expression on her face. She had a constant smile on, which twitched slightly whenever she was feeling an exceptionally pleasant jolt in her insides.

“How many now?” Buffy asked her languidly.

“He’s the 12th. I have come three times. How about you?”

“He’s... dunno the 11th or 12th. The King made me lose count. He was great... Oh, I’m coming noooowwww!”

“Buffyyy!!!” the Gnome behind her shouted his release as they came together.

“Pillow Queen,” Faith coughed theatrically, trying to keep her face straight.

“Slut Bomb,” Buffy countered and they both giggled like actual dope-heads.

“Hey, remember that night at the old Bronze?” Faith asked suddenly.

“Which one?” Buffy breathed, still in the after-throes of her orgasm.

“You remember. Chem test, heart in the window, the nest, the dancing...”

“Oh, yeah,” Buffy moaned in answer as the 12th or 13th Gnome took her.

“I was just about to kiss you when Soul Boy interrupted us.”

“You liked me even back then?” Buffy blinked.

“Since the moment I first saw you.”

There was a thoughtful silence between them as they just fell back to enjoying the physical feelings coursing through them.

“Faith?” Buffy asked eventually.

“Yeah, B?”

“I would have let you.”

* * *

“Y’know, B?” Faith chuckled after a few more Gnomes had fucked them. “We should be fucking sore and bleeding by now, but I feel like I could go on... and on... and on...”

“I know,” Buffy giggled. “Come too,” she added, this time making Faith giggle like a maniac.

“Did you finally manage to lose that stick from your ass, B?” Faith asked, only semi-seriously. “Inconceivable. But, you’re actually a pretty cool chick like this, yunno? Who’da thunk?”

Buffy gave Faith an amused look. “Do you have any idea what my mom would say if she was still alive and I told her how my day went? ‘Hi, Mom. I got fucked by 25 small guys and loved every second of it.’”

Faith started laughing hysterically. “Yeah? Imagine her turning to me with her fists on her hips. ‘And where were _you,_ Faith Bridget Lehane? You should have been there to protect my daughter’s virtue. What do you have to say in your defence?’ ‘Oh, but I _was_ there, Mrs S. I was right there – next to your daughter – the whole time. Without me she would have gotten fucked by 50 small guys.’”

This elicited another round of manic laughter from both Slayers.

Vhaeraun heard their interaction and walked over. Gasping for breath, Faith looked at him through heavy eyelids. “When can I have you again?”

“Patience, Faith,” Vhaeraun told her. “I feel equally excited about the prospect of mating with you again. This feeling is something totally new to me.”

“Could you stop calling it ‘mating’, Snow White? I’m not your everyday brood mare. This is fucking at its finest. You should call it by its proper name.”

Vhaeraun thought about this for a while. The ritual was codified and immutable, but maybe a small concession wouldn’t hurt. “I look forward to fucking you again, Faith,” he said finally.

“And you better fucking make me come this time, y’hear?”

“I’ll do my best, Slayer,” Vhaeraun nodded.

“Yes, you will,” Faith murmured and felt the familiar tingles again. “B, I’m coming again.”

While Faith and Vhaeraun were discussing the finer aspects of what to call what was being done to them, Buffy couldn’t but overhear a small group of Gnomes talking close by. They had unconsciously moved around a bit and were now in normal hearing distance.

Almost immediately she once again flamed deep red. It seemed each of them had fucked her previously and were now enthusiastically discussing the specifics of her pussy and her performance. Initially totally mortified, she gradually started actually paying attention to what they were saying. They were invariably complimenting how delightful it felt to be inside her – the tight passage, the deliciously squeezing muscles, the warm wetness of it all.

“Hey, guys?” Buffy called them quietly after having waited for a few seconds for the next Gnome to fill her. She had found out she enjoyed the initial penetration the most. Every time it was a slightly different feeling and she liked to imagine what went through the mind of each Gnome when they first slid inside her.

“Yes, Buffy?” one of them asked her as they all turned to face her.

“Ummm... I guess you all liked... being with me?” They all nodded in agreement. “I was... I was wondering how I could... improve the experience for those still left... and for you if... more is required.”

“Buffy, you satisfied us completely,” one of the Gnomes assured her. “Just be equally wet and willing if we get to do another round.”

* * *

“I wonder if they would be willing to stay if we asked them,” Araushnee asked Vhaeraun out of the blue.

“Sire,” Vhaeraun gasped in shock. “That’s not the Way. Our Goddess...”

“Our Goddess’ first priority should be to see to her people’s needs. This is what we need. Imagine if those two would be constantly available to us. Our numbers would grow quickly, ensuring the continued prosperity of the kin.”

“Don’t tell me you have become addicted to human... what do they call it... pussy?” Vhaeraun asked smugly.

“Not in such generic terms... but those two... They are so eager...”

“I know. The dark Slayer, Faith, asked me to mate with her again. She wants _me_ to bring her to release.”

“Will you?”

“The idea definitely has merit.”

* * *

“Why did you try to strangle Xander?” Buffy asked in turn. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Faith now that all pretence was gone from between them. “He had a serious case of puppy-love for you.”

“So, that’s what he told you,” Faith mused. That explained quite a few things. She turned to address the Gnome currently inside her. “Hey, a bit faster, will you? I’m not getting any younger here.” When she was once again satisfied with the tempo, she turned back to Buffy. “It was just harmless breath-play. He desperately wanted to fuck a Slayer, any Slayer – you, Kendra, me. We were like his fetish and I guess he had something he wanted to prove – to himself, maybe. When I showed him what the Slayer truly is, he panicked.”

“But he told us he felt a connection between you two. And you did sleep with him before that,” Buffy reminded Faith.

“Good Slayer, Bad Slayer, B,” Faith answered with a shrug. “Then, Unconscious Slayer when Fang interrupted us just as it was getting good.”

Buffy looked at her sceptically.

“Three sides to every story, B... three sides.”

“Three?”

“Yours, Mine and the Truth, girlfriend.”

“So, what’s the...?”

“Wait a sec, B... Here it comes again! FUUUUCK!”

While Faith was enjoying her latest orgasm, Buffy looked once again at the King. There was something really captivating about him. Maybe it was the effortless authority he projected or maybe it was the way he seemed to truly have their kin’s best interests at heart. Then there had been the fact that he had been so unexpectedly gentle with her in contrast to what she had anticipated. She had some time ago stopped thinking of what was being done to them as gang-rape, or even non-consensual sex.

“Hey, King?” she called him.

“Yes, Buffy?”

“Maybe you could actually release us? I guess you know by now we won’t be going anywhere even if not tied down. I... I’m willing to stay for as long as needed and Faith... she would probably kill me if I tried to make her leave against her will.”

“I’m sorry, Buffy,” Araushnee said apologetically, really meaning it. “The initial mating cycle requires you to be held in place in order for our essence and your fluids to mix properly. If a second round is required, then it will be your privilege to decide how you’ll be welcoming each kinsman to your insides.”

“You mean like... different positions and all?” Buffy asked, her pleasant mood gaining another notch.

“If you wish. That time around you’ll be in charge.”

“And Faith too?” Buffy asked eagerly. After receiving a nod from the King, she continued enthusiastically, “Can we have a foursome?”

* * *

Maybe it was because Buffy had reminded her of something that that was part of the period in her life that she still felt occasional regrets about, but something was bubbling inside Faith and it wasn’t an oncoming orgasm. When the feeling got stronger, she realized it wasn’t just her rarely used conscience suddenly reminding her of its existence. She felt sick like something dark and filthy was on the move inside her, and she definitely didn’t mean her pussy. It was like a magnet in the pit of her stomach was pulling faint tendrils of this filth from all her extremities towards it until they became thicker and thicker, the closer they got to the attractor. ( _‘You fucking worthless whore!’_ ) the familiar voice in her mind spat out amidst the nauseating feeling. She could also vividly recall the sudden flaming sensation in her shoulder as rough hands yanked her thin and bruised arm violently enough to dislocate it.

“No,” she whispered and tried to focus on the pleasure that was flowing through her from her pussy. Then she let out a primal scream that echoed through the shrine.

Buffy looked at Faith first in amusement, expecting her to have come especially hard but then her amusement turned to concern. Faith was crying and laughing with tears flowing out of her eyes.

Faith’s stomach convulsed and she vomited a... stream of blackness that stank of every disgusting thing that humans have an aversion to. Her lower body was still responding to the Gnome currently fucking her but her subsequent dry heaves made her shiver. Gradually, though, the sick feeling lessened and a welcoming warmth started creeping through her, originating from the general direction of her womb. She drew a deep breath. Whatever this was, it wasn’t quite over yet. There was still something...

“Fuck you, mother, FUCK YOU!!!” she screamed from the bottom of her lungs. “I’m not worthless! I’m not a whore! This is me, Faith the Vampire Slayer! I was _CHOSEN_ , I _BELONG_!!! No more, mother, no fucking more! You have no power over me anymore! FUCK YOU!!!”

With a final black expulsion, the voices inside her head went silent, and this time she felt them leave her, for good.

A few Gnomes quickly rushed in to clean the shrine floor of the excreted sludge. “Don’t touch it!” she heard Vhaeraun command sternly. “Destroy it, all of it. Use the Breath of the Atropyx.” Faith felt her mouth being gently wiped with a clean, scented cloth. Oddly, there was no foul aftertaste in her mouth.

“Faith?” Buffy asked in alarm after having recovered from the initial shock. Had something flipped inside Faith, making her lose her sanity? Would the same be happening to her?

“I’m not crazy, B. I’m not crazy,” Faith kept repeating while shaking her sweaty mane, doubly exhausted now.

“Faith, you’re... not well. I’m going to ask the King to release you and offer myself to take all those remaining.”

Buffy gasped aloud as Faith turned her swollen but perfectly bright eyes to her. “B, look into my eyes and tell me if I’ve lost it,” Faith said evenly fixing Buffy with a firm and steady gaze. “I’ll believe you and do whatever you want.”

‘ _I could get eternally lost in your eyes, Faith,_ ’ Buffy thought. “No, Faith, you’re not crazy,” she said instead.

“I’ll prove it to you, B,” Faith said, feeling another orgasm building inside her.

“How?” Buffy asked sceptically.

Faith was just opening her mouth when she came, hard. “I LOVE YOU, BUFFY!!!” she shouted out the final secret she had kept deeply hidden for so many years.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is truly extraordinary,” Araushnee said in awe as he witnessed the dark Slayer’s unrestrained release following her personal ordeal. Two of the kinsmen had just finished pouring the Breath on the black mass on the floor which disintegrated without leaving any residue behind it.

“My King,” Vhaeraun said weakly.

“I have never...”

“Sire!” Vhaeraun said with urgency.

“Vhaeraun, what...?”

“A Vision,” Vhaeraun gasped and promptly collapsed to the ground at the foot of the King.

_“Seer, hear the words of your Goddess,” Vhaeraun heard in his mind._

_“Great Lady, I’m your faithful servant,” Vhaeraun mentally prostrated himself. There hadn’t been a vision for several years._

_“The chosen sacrifices. They will bring a great change for the_ Ilythïr. _The one through whom the Slayer line currently runs purged herself of the wrongness that had been lingering inside her. She is now more or less whole and ready to face what lies ahead of her._ ”

_“Yes, Great Lady.”_

_“If you can convince them to stay to be your breeding vessels of their own free will, I will bless a new mating ritual for the_ Ilythïr _. You can mate with them freely, mixing your essence and their fluids as you will. Combined together, they shall form an egg-like jar inside the Slayers’ wombs which they will then lay in time. You will use these jars to impregnate your female kin. If they accept this, you will forego bestowing the traditional reward on them.”_

_“Your gift is a blessing beyond measure, Great Lady,” Vhaeraun said in awe and bowed deeply._

_“Now go, my faithful servant and take these parting words with you. These two Chosen Slayers are unique, the best their ancient line has brought forth. Their wombs will always produce the finest offspring for the_ Ilythïr _, but, remember – they are not the only Slayers in the world above.”_

Araushnee looked the slowly stirring Vhaeraun in consternation. Visions rarely hit the Seer this hard. Even the two Slayers were watching intently. The kin were familiar with Vhaeraun’s Visions, and all of them waited expectantly for any words of their Goddess he would be imparting. Even those currently moving in and out of the Slayers had almost their full attention turned to the scene.

* * *

“What do you think that was, B?” Faith asked in confusion. She was still slightly disoriented and felt slightly worried for Vhaeraun but the King and others didn’t seem overly concerned. When the blonde Slayer didn’t answer her immediately, she turned to look at her. There was an unreadable expression on her face.

“B?” Faith tried again.

“Did you really mean it?” Buffy asked quietly.

“That I love you? Yes, I meant every word,” Faith said simply. It felt so easy to say it now.

“Since when?”

“Since forever, I think,” Faith answered honestly. “I only know I loved you before I even met you. Meeting you that day behind the Bronze just confirmed what I already knew. Even though I already knew I loved you, that’s when I started also _liking_ you.”

There were tears in Buffy’s eyes. “I love you too, Faith. I have for a long time but tried to suppress it. Why? I was afraid. I was afraid to love you, ‘cause I couldn’t be sure. I couldn’t be sure if you’d hurt me and then just leave me – like everyone else in the past. Both came true in their own way regardless, I guess, but now I won’t hide my feelings for you anymore or let my fears stop me from loving you. I want you with me, in whatever way you will let me have you.”

“What about Su... Satsu?”

“After this?” Buffy shrugged as yet another stream of sticky cold/warm fluid was spurted into her womb with the customary “Buffyyy!”. “I don’t see myself returning to the old normal anymore. For me all this has been a life-altering experience or, as they say, ‘the moment of clarity’. I’m willing to share my life with you, Faith, but it won’t be as a Slayer in Cleveland.”

“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?”

“I’m a California girl and I hear the Northern parts of the state are idyllic and beautiful. Lots of all kinds of underground activity too, I believe. Might be worth to have a Slayer field office somewhere around here with one or, preferably, two Senior Slayers in charge.”

Faith let this soak in as she felt a change of guard at her pussy. She looked behind her. “How many after you?”

“Three, Faith,” the Gnome said with a wink. “And the King.”

‘ _So, five more fucks, maybe a little shy of 20min with the King being the last. Good for maybe two more big ones. Three if the King is as good as Vhaeraun, which I think he just might be._ ’

Looking over her other shoulder, she got a view of the group behind Buffy. After the one currently fucking her sister Slayer, there were four Gnomes still waiting their turn and then, finally, Vhaeraun.

* * *

“Vhaeraun, speak to me,” the King said urgently as he shook the still recovering Seer.

“Sire, our Goddess, she...,” Vhaeraun started, still not really believing what the divine Lolth had told him. “She told me... she told me that if we can convince the Slayers to stay with us of their own free will, we could mate with them freely, all the time. They would hold our essence inside them and then release it in the form of a jar once it’s been perfected. We would then use these jars to impregnate our females. She... she also said these two Slayers are unique but... but other Slayers could also be part of this, though not quite as perfectly suited for this task as these two... And, she doesn’t want us to bestow the traditional reward on them. Sire, the implications of all this...”

“I’m aware of them, my friend,” Araushnee said quietly and helped Vhaeraun to his feet. “We’ll keep this to ourselves at least until the initial cycle has been completed. Then... the will of the Goddess.”

“The will of the Goddess,” Vhaeraun murmured quietly.

* * *

The last Gnome had just finished inside her and she was waiting restlessly for the King to mount his throne; she actually chuckled at her own cleverness. Buffy was still being fucked by the last Gnome who had chosen her as their preferred mating partner. Then it would be Vhaeraun’s turn with the blonde Slayer.

She concentrated briefly on the actually pleasant burning sensation inside her in the approximate location of her up-until-today useless womb. She could also feel the slight weight of all the fluids sloshing inside her, stretching her taut belly slightly. The last Gnome would finish with Buffy in a minute and then... it would be her turn with the King.

“Hey,” she called quietly to a nearby Gnome.

“Yes, Faith?” the Gnome asked eagerly and crouched down beside her.

“It’ll be the King’s turn with me in a minute and Vhaeraun will fuck Buffy. I need you to do something for me.”

“What do you wish me to do?”

“First, I want you to tell one of your kinsmen to stand close to Buffy while Vhaeraun is fucking her. When he hears me cough, he will slap her ass, hard. I want her to come for him.”

“Yes, and what else?”

“I want you next to me while the King is taking his sweet time fucking my pussy. Whenever you hear me click my teeth like this...” Faith demonstrated what she would be doing, “... I want you to pinch and twist my nipples, also hard. Don’t worry about bruises – Slayers heal fast. Can you do this for me? I want to come like a motherfucker for him.”

“I will help you find your release for the King, Slayer,” the Gnome nodded.

* * *

Vhaeraun’s turn with the other Slayer was even sweeter than he could have anticipated. Now that he had had his first taste with Faith, she could fully appreciate the amazingly pulsing flesh around his gnomehood. He tried to take it slow with Buffy, remembering the dark Slayer’s words about endurance. So, he pushed all the way into the blonde and then pulled all the way out in long, languid strokes. He furrowed his brow briefly as the dark Slayer who was currently being subjected to equally slow ministrations by the King gave a fake-sounding cough. Immediately one of the kin standing nonchalantly by Buffy slapped one of her butt cheeks, putting some real strength behind the slap. Buffy let out an incomprehensible moan and her inner walls suddenly rippled and spasmed briefly around him. The dark Slayer was really very, very clever... Maybe that’s why he felt such a strong pull to her. But now he was with Buffy and determined to give her such an ending to the mating that the flawlessly performing Slayer had rightfully earned.

“Faith, I’ll get you for this,” he heard Buffy murmur quietly, making him chuckle briefly. They were truly a unique pair.

Araushnee was recalling what Vhaeraun has said earlier about him becoming addicted to human pussy. He thought he really might be there already as Faith’s sopping wet insides were constantly pulling him back inside her by just the strength of her vaginal muscles alone. He had to really pull hard to make it even half-way out of her before he was sucked back in. Maybe it was the dark Slayer’s infuriating smirk with which she observed him over her shoulder, but he really preferred the gentler way Buffy had welcomed him. He knew Vhaeraun preferred his current mating partner and that suited him just fine.

He kept thinking about what their Goddess had promised them as it came to the Slayers in general and these two in particular. That really opened some unforeseen but exiting possibilities for himself and Vhaeraun. To have these two Slayers for themselves to mate with... to fuck as they pleased while their other kin would be given a chance with the Scythe-born Slayers. Yes, he did prefer Buffy over Faith but he would definitely be fucking Faith on occasion. The dark Slayer would be a challenge every time – a mutual contest of wills. While that, too, had its merits he knew Vhaeraun craved that challenge, that bit of dominance play Faith presented. There wasn’t anything meek about Buffy, not by a long shot; she was a Slayer after all. But there was a sweet, gentle side to her that was maybe what _he_ craved.

Of course, the old ways couldn’t be shrugged off at the drop of a hat, so these mating cycles would still take place on special occasions, even if no longer mandated by their Goddess, so that all their kin would have a chance to donate their essence through the Chosen Two to the whole tribe. Then there was the obvious reward the Slayers would get for participating in such a cycle. Not the one originally reserved for them but something... mutually beneficial.

“It’s good to be the King, eh?” he heard Faith say suddenly with a grin. This was accompanied by two sharp clicks of her teeth and she grinned even wider. Immediately one of the kin sitting by Faith’s side reached underneath her and... did something which made the Slayer’s inner muscles squeeze him almost painfully.

That pushed him almost to the edge so he increased his tempo, eliciting a cough and a sharp breath from Faith. He heard a second slap from the direction of the other Slayer which was followed by another deep moan from Buffy.

Faith knew the King was close so she had to do something drastic. “You,” she breathed huskily to her little helper. “Forget the nipples... pinch my clit... fucking pinch it, now... yes, right there. Pinch iiiiiiitttttt... OH GODDD!!!”

With a final push Araushnee buried himself all the way inside the pulsing passage and couldn’t prevent the high-pitched “FAAAIII!!!” erupting from his throat at the same time he erupted like a volcano inside the Slayer.

Hearing the King coming with such an unrestrained force inside her sister Slayer pushed Buffy over the edge as well and with her Vhaeraun started shooting his essence in her womb like a fire hydrant. The four of them kept coming and coming to the utter delight of the gathered kin. The screams of the Slayers and the groans of Araushnee and Vhaeraun were echoed all over the shrine with a chorus of ‘Wo-hoo’s’ and ‘Ay-Ay-Ay’s’.

* * *

With the ritual mating finally done, it was time for the kin to collect their precious essence. With Faith and Buffy still recovering from their last mind-blowing orgasms, a consecrated glass vial was reverently brought forth. It was held gently against Faith’s still-pulsing pussy and then two of the kin pressed some strategic nerve endings by her sides causing her womb to contract and, finally, an astonishing flood of creamy white fluid came gushing out of her into the vial. The procedure was repeated on Buffy and then the priceless container was lowered carefully onto the shrine’s altar.

There was a short pause during which everyone held their breath. Maybe for the first time in history there were mixed feelings circling inside each Gnome’s head. On the other hand, an accepted sacrifice would ensure their kin’s renewal, but on the other it would rob them of the chance to mate with these delightfully soft and eager humans for a second time.

Regardless of their inner feelings, there was a jubilant cheer as the contents of the vial started glowing faintly as a sign of them being blessed by their Goddess.

* * *

When their restraints were finally released, Faith fell over, unable to stretch her legs. Immediately several Gnomes came to her aid and started rubbing her cramped muscles back to life. One of them brought an earthenware jar to her lips and she gulped a few mouthfuls eagerly. Then she shrugged her helpers off almost hostilely and started slowly crawling to where Buffy lay equally cramped and cared for.

She reached out to caress Buffy’s face which was still showing a hint of a smile. “B... Buffy... I’m going to kiss you.”

“I’ll let you,” came the whispered reply from Buffy’s lips which she then parted slightly in anticipation.

Feeling some life returning to her lower limbs, Faith wrapped herself around the blonde Slayer and brought their lips together.

After a while, Faith could feel Buffy’s mouth form a wide smile. With their lips barely touching, Buffy looked deeply into her eyes. “I love you, Faith Lehane.”

“I love you, Buffy Summers. Do you still want me?”

“More than ever.”


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy and Faith were lounging on a sofa in Araushnee’s private quarters, wrapped inside warm fur blankets. Faith was sitting, actually slouching, against the back cushions with Buffy lying on her side with her head resting on Faith’s lap. They were still naked under the warm covers, and a constant warm tingle went through Faith as Buffy kept idly caressing her thigh under the blanket and she lazily ran her fingers through her sister Slayer's blonde tresses.

The cave they were in was surprisingly comfortable with thick carpets covering the smooth stone floor and heavy tapestries hanging from the rougher stone walls. The King’s quarters encompassed several interconnected caves and the one they were currently occupying was his private study. The sofa was both luxurious and spacious, and in front of it stood a small table on which a tray filled with finger-food was quickly being emptied by the two Slayers – Faith, mostly. There was also a pitcher of ice-cold water and two wine glasses full of some amber liquid which almost had the viscosity of oil and which produced a sweet, heady aroma. Araushnee and Vhaeraun were sitting on an identical couch on the opposite side of the table holding their own wine glasses.

When Buffy and Faith had finally been able to walk unassisted, though they kept close to each other and held each other upright, Araushnee and Vhaeraun had quickly whisked them away. Vhaeraun had announced to the assembled kin that the Goddess had a message for her people but it was her will that the Slayers hear it first for it affected them deeply. When the four of them left the shrine, there were good-natured calls of ‘hey, no fair you get to continue’ and ‘we want some more, too’ following their departure before the kin started to leisurely make their way to the large central cave where a joyous post-mating festival would be held. An overall euphoria still permeated their dwelling and the festivities would enhance that further. There was also eager anticipation; Visions from their Goddess were not everyday stuff. It was also customary that the King wouldn’t join the celebrations until they were well underway to give the rest of the kin a chance to just ease off.

“So, what happens now?” Buffy asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yeah, there were mentions of a reward, I seem to recall,” Faith mumbled through a mouthful of an excellent canape-sized mushroom and blue cheese pie.

The Slayers saw Araushnee and Vhaeraun exchange a look and something seemed to pass between them. They nodded to each other and again turned to face the Slayers.

“I think we’ll waive that for this occasion,” Araushnee announced evenly and sipped from his wine glass.

“What?” both Buffy and Faith exclaimed in shock. Buffy raised herself to a sitting position in a flash and, like Faith, was about to jump to her feet, but Araushnee’s raised hand in a peaceful gesture made them both sit back.

“Traditionally the ultimate reward has been the privilege to join our Goddess,” Vhaeraun said evenly. “It would be done right after the collection of the essence while the vessels were still in a state of bliss. It is believed that the final feeling you have in this realm will stay with you, which would make our vessels doubly-blessed for eternity.”

“This we’ll waive,” Araushnee continued. “We don’t want to see you leave this realm just yet.”

“So, every time there were two Slayers before us, they were just summarily slaughtered after they had fulfilled their purpose?” Faith growled angrily.

“Not every time throughout history, but several times, yes,” Vhaeraun nodded.

Buffy took Faith’s hand to her own and squeezed it gently which helped calm down the dark Slayer. “But not us?” Buffy asked. There was no reason to get overly hostile over past grievances which they had previously known nothing about – at least for now.

“No, not you,” Araushnee answered simply. “Tell them, Vhaeraun.”

“I received a Vision from our Goddess in the middle of the proceedings,” Vhaeraun explained. “You saw me collapse when the force of hit me. She told me that if the Slayers will decide to stay with us of their free will, she would bless us with a new way of mating with you. We would still need you to strengthen our essence inside you but the mating could be done in a more leisure manner, more... informally. We would be able to give you our essence in smaller quantities and you would then hold it until the time was right. You would then push a small container, an egg-shaped jar, filled with our combined essences out of your utera. These jars will then be the new sacred vials which will be used to impregnate our females. She also said that this blessing can be extended to the other Slayers in the world, though you, the Chosen by the Powers, will always be unique among them.”

There was an absolute silence in the cavern following Vhaeraun’s explanation. Faith’s natural impulsiveness made her say aloud what both Slayers were thinking. “What’s the catch?”

Araushnee looked at Faith with a raised eyebrow. “So, good news and bad news, right?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Faith shrugged.

“Let me start with one that is both," Vhaeraun once again took over the explanations. "It’s really the foundation on which everything else rests. Previously the ritual and what it encompasses didn’t have a provision for the Slayers’ continued existence after the collection of the cultivated essence, so some of the... side-effects were considered... acceptable.”

“Side effects?” Buffy asked with her voice rising half-an-octave. “What side effects? Oh, my God, It’s like with the mouthless, telepathic demons. It’s an aspect, isn’t it?”

“There is one, yes.” Vhaeraun nodded. “But I will leave it for the last.”

“Ok, then start with something that we can easily understand.”

“The razor that was used to groom you was blessed by our Goddess. No hair will ever grow back to where it has touched you.”

While Buffy was left with her mouth hanging open, Faith was already grinning widely. “So, I’m gonna have a bald mound for the rest of my life?” She searched for Buffy’s hand and, intertwining their fingers, brought their joined hands down between her legs underneath the blanket. She flexed their fingers to cup herself briefly. It felt fantastic. “Wicked cool! Feel that, B? Just satin-smooth skin from here to eternity!”

“That’s... that’s pretty ok,” Buffy said quietly. It did feel very nice indeed. “What’s next?”

“The slight burning/freezing feeling you were experiencing in your womb was caused by our essence. It reacted with the membrane covering the walls of your uterus. As a result, it most likely won’t be possible for you to give birth to human children anymore as the embryos won’t be able to attach to it.”

Faith could see no downside to this. She had never wanted to have children anyway. But beside her she could feel Buffy start shaking violently and deflate visibly. “I cannot become a mother?” she asked in a shaky voice and brought her hands to her abdomen. “You fucking...”

“I didn’t say that,” Vhaeraun said gently, seeing the Slayer’s anguish. “I said you won’t be able to give birth to _human_ children. Though it has never been considered even as a remote possibility, I don’t see any unsurmountable issues preventing you from eventually being able to give birth to half-Gnome children. That might require an intervention by our Goddess, but she truly has her people’s best interests at heart. A half-Gnome would still be counted among her children. Besides, they would in all likelihood have the ability to freely roam the world above.”

“Did you hear that, B?” Faith said enthusiastically. “When I think about what kind of offspring you and the King could produce, it just blows my mind. Just... wow!”

“I could still have children?” Buffy said in a voice full of hope. “With you?”

“It might take some time to become a reality,” Araushnee nodded. “But that’s something we have... time.”

“Yeah, you maybe. But we don’t,” Faith reminded them.

“And that brings it to the final aspect,” Vhaeraun countered. “It’s not been conclusively proven but we have it on a good authority that the combined essence the Slayers receive during a full ritual will act as an Elixir of Life on them. A small portion of it will always be absorbed by the Slayer’s body through the wall of the uterus. Remember your body’s reaction to it, Faith, as it... purged your system of a dark patch that had been lurking inside you for a long time.”

“So, if we regularly subject ourselves to what just happened, we just what... age more slowly?”

“Or not at all,” Vhaeraun nodded. “That’s about the long and short of it.”

“And this isn’t just a clever ruse to get us happily volunteer to be tied down on all fours and get fucked from behind by the whole kin again?”

Araushnee gave her a totally un-King-like impish grin. “Are you willing to bet your life on it?”

“How often are we talking about here?” Faith asked, thinking that the figure must be somewhere between a week and a month. It had been an earth-shattering experience, but to get fucked like that every week... or even every month...

“Once every few years or so should just about do it,” Vhaeraun said and took another sip of the wine.

“Well, what do you say, B?” Faith asked. She had pretty much made her own mind already but she would go with what the woman she loved would choose.

“This is... this is... huge, like ginormous,” Buffy said quietly. “This is so huge that it circles all the way back to tiny and then goes beyond huge again. I’m gonna need time to process.”

“Shall we leave you two to discuss this?” Vhaeraun asked courteously.

“On the contrary,” Buffy said with the look on her face suddenly brightening. “I think Faith and I will need something to distract us.”

“Huh?” Faith asked in bafflement.

* * *

Five minutes later Araushnee and Vhaeraun were lying side-by-side on the King’s large bed, head-to toe, while Buffy and Faith slowly rode them, half-facing each other. The Slayers occasionally leaned forward to kiss each other and fondle each other’s breasts while their little lovers let their hands roam freely all over the soft skin of their butts.

The Slayers found out pretty quickly that the apparent lack of Gnomish stamina wasn’t the whole truth. Yes, their partners came fast but they recharged themselves amazingly quickly as well. They never went fully flaccid while they were buried inside the Slayers. Instead, they became maybe half-erect for a few minutes until they were back to full hardness.

Faith had determined to find out how long they could keep this up. She was already formulating a plan on how to teach them stamina and endurance, but until she could put that plan into effect, what they were able to do now worked very nicely indeed. They were now with their “rightful” partners with Buffy gyrating her hips around on top of Araushnee and Faith moving slowly up and down on top of Vhaeraun.

“So, B. What do you think?” Faith asked her after maybe fifteen minutes of pure distraction.

“It sounds way too good to be true,” Buffy mused with her brow furrowed in deep thought. She was leaning slightly forward and sliding her hands up and down the smooth chest of the King who had his eyes closed and just enjoyed being inside Buffy warm and wet depths again. “First. I don’t want to live underground my whole life... however long it will last now.”

“You... wouldn’t... have...to,” Vhaeraun gasped as he shot one more load up Faith’s pussy. ‘ _Five,_ ’ Faith made a mental note. “There are humans who act as fronts for us,” Vhaeraun continued to explain now that he could gather his breath again. “We own a large area of land adjacent to the mountain on the South-East side of it, almost surrounded by the National Park. It would be easy to build a large house there, or even a mansion, as a private road already leads to it. The basement could be dug deep enough that it would be possible to construct a tunnel from our caverns to it.”

“Oh, already planning to take advantage of us in our bed while we sleep, huh?” Faith chuckled.

“Our?” Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course, ‘our’, B. Where’s your mind at? Wait... don’t answer that.”

“Well, I just had the King come inside me for the fourth time in a row. Anyone could get a little distracted.”

“How long would it take to build this place?” Faith asked Vhaeraun.

“Six months,” Vhaeraun answered after having made a few quick calculations in his head. “Two above-ground floors and the basement. Let’s say 7200 square feet in total divided roughly equally between the three floors. A roof terrace, a paved front yard, maybe a pool, a garden in the back. The basement would be an area to be used jointly by us. It would have a large... recreational area with some... equipment to make it suitable to be consecrated as a mating shrine. One of our human fronts owns a construction company but most of the work would be done during the night by us. We are _very_ good at building things out of stone, especially underground areas.”

“Wow!” Faith breathed out, totally impressed. “That’s not a house, that’s a palace. But this recreational area, now. What exactly did you have in mind?” She had a wicked grin on her face as she asked this.

“The Goddess didn’t dictate us the specifics of the new informal mating or the revamped full cycle,” Vhaeraun explained. “So, we might have to... experiment, in smaller and larger groups, test and... refine the required rituals, go back to an earlier iteration if something... doesn’t work as planned. Of course, you Slayers would have to be present in all these... experiments – that would be absolutely essential. Without your insides, erm... insight I don’t think we could make it.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Faith nodded.

Buffy thought about all this, letting her body move on auto-pilot for a while. After maybe five minutes (and two more ejaculations by the King inside her) she nodded. “I guess we are in agreement. You’ll have your vessels and we have our own place slash field office with a very eager tribe of Gnomes to keep us... entertained for a long time. Of course, there are lots of little things to hammer out, like how to introduce this idea to the selected Junior Slayers who might be interested. But, yes, I will do this.”

“Count me in,” Faith said with conviction.

The Slayers smiled at each other lovingly after having made perhaps the most profound choice in their entire lives. They leaned forward to kiss each other again, duelling with their tongues inside their lip-locked mouths. They would be exploring all the secrets and delights of each other’s supple bodies soon enough. For now, kissing was enough to confirm their love and dedication to each other.

As they released each other’s lips and moved slowly apart, a wicked thought suddenly hit Faith as she started to feel the all too familiar low-down tingles again. She leaned back on her straight arms and spread her legs wide so that they formed an almost straight angle to give Vhaeraun and especially Buffy an unobstructed view of her now perfectly hairless and silky-smooth pussy in which Vhaeraun’s cock was buried to the hilt. She started slowly sliding herself up and down on it while giving Buffy a meaningful look.

The sight of Faith being so fully and so shamelessly spread open before her with Vhaeraun’s cock up her pussy almost made Buffy’s breath get caught in her throat. She didn’t blush or turn her eyes away as she would have done without question maybe even as little as just a few short hours earlier. Instead, she was able to fully appreciate the uninhibited show Faith was giving her. Not to be outdone, she mimicked Faith’s position and could immediately see the lusty glint in the dark Slayer’s eyes.

Faith couldn’t remember a time she hadn’t tried to get a glimpse of a naked Buffy whenever she had a chance. She had seen Buffy a few times when the blonde was wearing only thin cotton panties and an equally see-through bra. Twice she had gotten an excellent view of her perfect, tight ass but, until today, Buffy’s pussy had been like the Holy Grail to her. And now, there it was, in all its beauty. Smooth and hairless like hers with glistening pink lips that were currently wrapped tightly around the Gnome King’s ebony shaft.

“Faith, are you close to coming yet?” Buffy asked the dark Slayer huskily after a few minutes of admiring the beyond-sexy mirror performance taking place in front of her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m pretty close,” Faith admitted with a small moan. “How about yourself?”

“Any second now,” Buffy breathed and gasped.

“Together?” Faith asked, locking her eyes with Buffy's, whose pupils were fully dilated. She received a small nod in return.

“Always.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is, in all its glorious smutness. I thank all of you for reading and hopefully liking this little labour of lo... lust. <3
> 
> I have a few ideas for a sequel (Buffy with her newfound, Anya-like, devil-may-care attitude as it comes to her relationship with Faith and other topics she might have found uncomfortable before; Buffy having e.g. THE conversation with Satsu; Giles cleaning a few diopters away from his glasses when the Slayers describe their... confrontation with the Ilythïr in detail for it to be included in the Watcher Diaries; Buffy and Faith leaving Cleveland for their new Shasta field office, etc.) but not yet enough for a full one. I won't rule it out though that I might revisit this storyline in the future...


End file.
